dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
List of DC Comics features
The following is a list of all features, especially characters, who originally appeared in DC comic and were later adapted to the DC Extended Universe. Characters Introduced in films Introduced in Man of Steel *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman *Lois Lane *Dru-Zod/General Zod *Jonathan Kent *Martha Kent *Jor-El *Faora *Perry White *Lara Lor-Van *Emil Hamilton *Jax-Ur *Car-Vex *Tor-An *Bibbo Bibowski *Kenny Braverman/Conduit *Dev-Em *Kelor *Kelex *Lana Lang *Pete Ross Introduced in Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice *Bruce Wayne/Batman *Lex Luthor *Alfred Pennyworth *Diana Prince/Wonder Woman *Anatoli Knyazev/KGBeast *Mercy Graves *Barry Allen/Flash *Arthur Curry/Aquaman *Victor Stone/Cyborg *Silas Stone *Thomas Wayne *Martha Wayne *Doomsday *Emmet Vale *Jimmy Olsen *Jenet Klyburn *Steppenwolf Introduced in Suicide Squad *Floyd Lawton/Deadshot *Joker *Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn *Rick Flag *Amanda Waller/Mockingbird *Digger Harkness/Captain Boomerang *Chato Santana/El Diablo *Waylon Jones/Killer Croc *June Moone/Enchantress *Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana *Christopher Weiss/Slipknot *Jonny Frost Introduced in Wonder Woman *Steve Trevor *Ares *Hippolyta *Antiope *Isabel Maru/Doctor Poison *Etta Candy *Euboea *Epione *Menalippe *Orana *Artemis of Bana-Mighdall *Trigona *Artemis *Zeus Introduced in Justice League *James Gordon *Mera *Henry Allen *Crispus Allen/Spectre *Slade Wilson/Deathstroke *Yalan Gur/Green Lantern Introduced in Aquaman *Nuidis Vulko *Orm Marius/Ocean Master *David Kane/Black Manta *Atlanna *Thomas Curry *Nereus *Murk *Stephen Shin Introduced in Shazam! *Billy Batson/Shazam *Shazam the Wizard *Thaddeus Sivana/Doctor Sivana *Freddy Freeman/Shazam Jr. *Mary Batson/Mary Marvel *Eugene Choi *Pedro Peña *Darla Dudley *Victor Vasquez *Rosa Vasquez Introduced in Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) *Dinah Lance/Black Canary *Helena Bertinelli/Huntress *Renee Montoya *Cassandra Cain *Roman Sionis/Black Mask *Victor Zsasz Introduced in Wonder Woman 1984 *Barbara Ann Minerva/Cheetah Original DCEU Characters These characters were created for the DC Extended Universe. *Calvin Swanwick *Nathan Hardy *June Finch *Wallace Keefe *Barrows *Mazzuccheli *Mike Rucka *GQ Edwards *Incubus *Gerard Davis *Gomez *Dexter Tolliver *Grace Santana *Van Criss *Erich Ludendorff *Chief *Charlie *Sameer *Black Clad Alpha *Ben Sadowsky *Russian bodyguard Species *Amazons *Atlanteans *Kryptonians *Kryptonian War Kites *New Gods *Olympians *Rondors *Thanagarians (mentioned only) Locations Cities *Central City *Coast City *Gotham City *Kandor *Metropolis *Midway City *Smallville *Atlantis Countries *Themyscira *Krypton Items General items *Batcomputer *Batman's Utility Belt *Bracelets of Submission *Breather *Deadshot's wrist magnum *Electro Axe *Enchantress' Artifact *Flash suit *Fokker Eindecker *God killer *Grapple Gun *Green Lantern ring *Growth Codex *Intergalactic Simulative Translator *Kryptonian Service Androids *Kryptonite *Kryptonite spear *Lasso of Hestia *Mother Box *Nano-bomb Detonators *Plasma Carbine *Soultaker *Superman Statue *Sword of Athena *Wonder Woman's shield *World Engines Armors *Aquaman's armor *Armored Batsuit *Kryptonian Battle Armor *Wonder Woman's Armor Vehicles *Batmobile *Batwing *Black Zero *Debbie Sue *Flying Fox *Fokker Eindecker *Jokermobile *Kal-El's ship *Knightcrawler *Scout Ship 0344 Teams *British War Council *Green Lantern Corps *House of El *Insurgency *Joker's Gang *Justice League *Justice League Dark *Kryptonian Law Council *Regime *Sword of Rao *Task Force X *Wonder Men *Men-of-War Organizations *ARGUS *Central City Police Department *Central Intelligence Agency *Daily Planet *DARPA *FBI *Gotham City Police Department *Janus Corporation *Metropolis Police Department *National Security Agency *S.T.A.R. Labs *Thinker Guild *United States Air Force *United States Army *United States Department of Defense *Warrior Guild *Wayne Enterprises Events *Duel in Gotham City *Injustice War *Invasion of Earth *The Death of Superman *War on Earth *World War I Category:Trivia